the_forbidden_scroll_of_sorceryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beast of Vengeance, Sansaki Inei
General Information Sansaki Inei is stray assassin who has mastered the way to use her black filled with blood lust and vengeance, apparently she has been searching a person who killed her mentor back when she was still young as a child. She is also one of the previous Heavenly Lords, but she left afterward due to her intention of having a free will of her own. Personality Inei is a very quiet and cold person, as she doesn't speak too much with anyone around her even those who are close to her. She likes getting straight forward to the point, as she hated unrelated topics jumping into her conversations. When she was still young however she is normal, carefree and cheerful like any children are, until she was took in by a mentor named " Sakurai Ibara ", or " The Master of Cherry Blossoms Blade ". Since she was trained, she became more and more dependent among other children and friends in her village, as she also gained to be more obedient. Powers and Weaknesses Inei uses a simple black colored blade that was passed down by her mentor, who was killed by the unknown. In her young life, she was taught the way to handle and use a blade as a weapon before learning the secret technique of her mentor which is called " Hailing Cherry Blossoms of the East ". When Inei finished mastering that technique, she then was given an inner blade by her mentor as well. The inner blade is a special type of weapon that will come out anytime if the wielder wishes so, it is similar to spiritual swords but far different since the inner blade itself came from the consciousness of the wielder. Being a trained assassin, Inei excels best at assassinating her victims fast and swiftly. But however if the situations doesn't come into her favor, she can still deal with them since Inei herself knows how to duel and fight directly with her enemies as they were taught by Sakurai yet again. Inei seemed perfect in every way, but she also got a weakness as well. Which is being unable to use any forms of shapes of magic at all, still that doesn't sound like weakness if she could kill her enemies before they could react. Inei is so fast that she can break the sound barrier if she wants to. Werebeast Trait Inei is a being called " Werebeast ", a race who likes to live within the nature and try to adapt themselves within the nature as well. Werebeasts are made to be strong, agile and also quick in order to stay alive and hunt for preys as the rules of nature goes. In Inei case however she already lost that trait, but instead of completely losing it, her body naturally turned the Werebeast Trait into something else. As she stated it being a new technique that she herself learnt, which is called " Werebeast's Rage ". The technique lets Inei's over all physical abilities and mostly her speed to be significantly increased overtime, however after for a long usage of it, it can cause some serious fatigue. Relationship with those around her She doesn't have any much friends because of her cold personality, but however she made some friends and actually became a mentor herself. For an example, her first and recent student named " Hasaka Izuna ". Inei tends to be serious and strict around her, but in truly she loves and cares for her a lot as a student. Inei herself doesn't like wars and pointless commotions, due to them being a cause to several incidents that happened in the world before. And if a war is happening, she'll likely be the one to stop it immediately. Feats * Mastered many sword techniques when she was still young * She is so fast with her blade to the point where she could slash four times in one second * Despite not being a person who was planted a fragment of destruction, she is considerably a strong individual and should not be taken lightly even with the magecraft organization * Cuts the moon itself with her blade through one of her many techniques * On par with all the previous Heavenly Lords, can is stronger than the current Heavenly Lords as well * She is shown to be capable of reality warping, as she demonstrated by slicing the moon in splits, but in reality the moon wasn't sliced off at all. But it was her enemies who was killed and sliced off instead * Can handle a whole army of fully armed soldiers * Can fight for countless days and nights without being tired, but she is shown to be exhausted afterward as she fought with one of the previous Heavenly Lords